1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating apparatuses and, particularly, to a coating apparatus for multi-layer coating.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common to use more than one kind of coating process, such as, spraying, ion sputtering, vapor deposition, or spray pyrolysis when applying multiple coats of materials such as paint or primer to a workpiece. Generally, each coating process must be carried out within a different vacuum chamber. To complete these multiple coating processes, the workpiece must be transported from one vacuum chamber to another. However, during the transportation, the workpiece may be exposed to the environment and may be contaminated.